duality_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200215-history
Equipment: Exosuits
Description Exosuits were invented before pony-kind even left Equis; put into use on the battlefield as exoskeletons meant to enhance the abilities of soldiers and give them abilities they otherwise couldn't hope for. In the age of the stars, they began to see use in every other part of life, as well; from things like mining, to exploration, to even moving cargo. They were not, however, terribly practical for the average pony. They were power-hungry, heavy, expensive, bulky, and took quite a while to put on and take off. However, as time passed they saw continued improvement. Becoming lighter, cheaper, more advanced from advances in archanotech and metallurgy, they slowly but surely became a house-hold piece of equipment. These days, most exosuits exist as power cores and electrical frameworks stored in a sort of backpack that can be augmented to serve any purpose imaginable, and often an accompanying helmet for suits requiring air-tight systems or visual inputs. Unfolding thin but hyper-strong metal plates of armour, magnetic shield generators, re-breathers, stim-pack injectors, trackers, the list of augments goes on. Galactic Market - Exosuits ---- Galactic Market - Armour Augments ---- Galactic Market - Power Core Augments When applying the bonuses from multiple core augments, do so as follows: Static bonuses first, then sum all percentile bonuses and apply them as one. ---- Galactic Market - Shield Augments Only one shield generator can be used per exosuit, and one is required before any mods adding DR or shields can have any effect. For shield without regeneration augments, one point of shielding is restored per minute per shield max augment equipped. The shield stabilizer can only be used once per minute, after which it must recharge. ---- Galactic Market - Spaceflight Augments An airtight seal is required for an other air supply augments to function, but not for the other augments in this list. Additionally, it can only properly protect the user from extreme temperatures and pressure differentials while both in a vacuum and 0-G, it cannot protect effectively against dangerous weather on planets and will usually become damaged very quickly. The seal can take up to its HP in damage without failing (all damage dealt to the user is assumed to also be dealt to the suit), after which it will become disabled and require repair or replacement. A strong shield will make spacewalks much safer. ---- Galactic Market - Environmental Protection Augments Augments that effect safe temperature range are assumed to protect the function of all other augments, and in addition, are relative to racial and biological safe temperature. The anti-corrosive finish simply prevents an exosuit and attached augments from becoming damaged by acidic or otherwise dangerous substances; an air-tight seal would be needed to protect one's lungs. ---- Galactic Market - Scanning, Tracking, and Comms Augments The first tier of scanner detects large heat signatures, magnetic fields, and sources of significant electrical power, on the order of ships and buildings, but cannot detect shielded signals of any kind, and cannot scan through significant blockages. The second tier can scan through most things short of solid rock or similarly dense materials, and has a noticeable higher resolution, capable of detecting down to small groups of ponies, but cannot detect shielded targets. Tier III can detect individual ponies, with the same shortcomings in terms of blockage as Tier II, but it can overcome a single level of shielding. The Active Tracking Processor will allow you to specifically track a certain signal for as long as it remains within the abilities of your scanner to detect it, I.E. within range and effectively un-shielded. ---- Galactic Market - Combat Augments Multitool mods take one exosuit augment slot, as they would normally take a mod slot on a multitool, but can only be mounted in a multitool rail augment is installed. They do not drain energy per use, but as with other augments, simply reduce available power; so long as power is not negative, they can be used for effectively free. ---- Galactic Market - Helmet Augments Unless otherwise stated, helmet augments do not count against an exosuit's max, but they do still consume power. ---- Galactic Market - Physical Stat Augments Only one stat augment per tier, per stat, can be used. ---- Galactic Market - Mental Stat Augments Only one stat augment per tier, per stat, can be used. ---- Galactic Market - Movement Augments